metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
JD
JD (John Doe) was the core artificial intelligence that governed the Patriots AI network. Under JD's authority lay the AIs TJ, TR, AL, and GW. By 2014, JD was housed in a U.S. military satellite traveling at 10 kilometers per second on an elliptical synchronous orbit, disguised as space debris. History Early construction Following the Peace Walker Incident, Patriot founding member Zero lost faith in humanity after the perceived betrayal of Big Boss. Heeding advice from Donald Anderson,Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: In the end, a machine is just that: a machine. Sigint was right. It seems it's time for a change in approach. Machines are best suited to specialize in high-level data processing. Zero commissioned the construction of an AI network to rule over the United States as his successors. JD served as the core that tied the various AIs together, holding supreme authority over the system. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot managed to reconstruct GW AI, which allowed him access to the AI neural network and granted him control over the Sons of the Patriots System. With GW linked directly to JD and the other three AIs, GW became a data haven. To take full control of the network, Liquid attempted to destroy JD in order to grant full authority to GW. To do this, he was to launch a stealth nuclear warhead from his warship Outer Haven, 494 nautical miles from the Bering Strait, while the JD satellite was at perigee. However, Solid Snake and Otacon were able to upload the FOXALIVE computer worm into GW before he could do so. Unbeknownst to them, it spread to JD and the other AIs, eliminating them all and destroying the Patriots' network entirely. Behind the scenes The name "John Doe" is traditionally used for denoting unidentified male bodies. JD's designation is possibly a reference to the fact that the final incarnation of the Patriots was literally "no one." It was also a name that had previously been used by Big Boss, the Patriots' supposed icon. In Metal Gear Solid 2, an AI (named JFK '('John F. Kennedy) in the script) contacts Raiden after the destruction of GW, in the guise of both Roy Campbell and Rosemary. It was speculated that this may have been JD due to the script listing its name as "Master AI," though future games (in which the AIs were given names) do not specify which of the four AIs was actually speaking. Even in Rising, when Raiden references the AI that told him their motivations, Raiden only stated that it was "one of the other AIs." Though the stealth nuke was not ultimately launched at JD, the montage accompanying Liquid Ocelot's explanation on the conflict between the Patriots and Outer Heaven, shows the satellite being physically destroyed. This is likely a metaphor for the final destruction of Sons of the Patriots. A map displayed during the Act 4 Briefing implies that JD may have been stationed in or near California, USA, prior to being sent into space. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots See also *The Patriots *The Patriots' AIs *Arsenal Gear *''Outer Haven'' *Sons of the Patriots Notes and references Category:Technology Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Patriots Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Antagonists